This invention relates to a gas-fired soldering iron. In the past, all soldering irons were electrical. This presented the obvious problem that the soldering iron could only be used where there was an electrical supply. Furthermore, the electrical cord made the soldering iron rather awkward to work with. Finally, there was always the problem that electrical soldering irons are slow to warm up.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.